


and he divided the light from the darkness

by natbookworm97



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natbookworm97/pseuds/natbookworm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one’s really surprised because after all the road to hell is paved with good intentions and aziraphale was always too bad for an angel (but no one talks about the fact that crowley was really always too good for a demon). in a million universes and timelines, this is always where they will find themselves, back to back against the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he divided the light from the darkness

it was said _let there be light_ and the world came into creation

\---

there was a garden, once, guarded by an angel with a flaming sword and housing a snake with yellow pupil-slit eyes (nothing is as it seems, you know)

lilith was the first, the one who shone with the fury of a thousand suns. she was radiant, and when she couldn’t have what she wanted, she left. adam watched her starbright into the horizon and for the first time the serpent and the angel spoke.

 _I_ _neffability, you know_ the angel murmurs and the snake shakes his head and laughs, laughs because lilith was everything and nothing (the world forgets, but the snake remembers, her passion and fury and endless vitality. many years later she will be the first demon but she will still shine, just as she did that day with her ambitions first and foremost and eden in her rearview mirror)

\---

the next time the snake meets the angel, the world is flooded, and everything remaining in creation is housed in an ark made of gopherwood.

the snake meets the angel’s eyes and asks _is this ineffability too, then?_ and the angel cannot answer. they stand on the graves of humanity and when the rainbow crosses the sky the angel responds _everything happens for a reason, my dear_

\---

they meet again with the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah burning down around them and the screams of the inhabitants ringing in their ears. no words are exchanged because no words are needed. crowley receives a commendation for his work in tempting the people and all he can think about is the angel standing wonderful and terrible, weeping as he destroys the towns (crowley doesn’t mention that he had nothing to do with their downfall)

\---

it is many years, many lives, and an Arrangement later when they meet on the battlefield of the apocalypse, side by side, hand in hand, black on white, yin and yang a thousand times over. in a million universes and timelines, this is always where they will find themselves, back to back against the world.

\---

it is the morning after the apocalypse that wasn’t that they are tangled in each other, wings spread carelessly across bedsheets and sunlight streaming across the angel’s golden curls and reflecting off the snake’s sunglasses, discarded on the bedside table. they close their eyes on the remnants of their old lives and when they wake up, they will be aziraphale and crowley, bad and good, forever and always falling together. but here, now, they are content

\---

god loves all of his children, even if he doesn’t always show it (an end is nothing more than a new beginning)


End file.
